A NaLu High School Relationship
by WendyMarvel3417
Summary: Natsu and Lucy meet in the same class and group again like in 5th Grade. They remember and know each other very well. Will love blossom again since they were separated for 2 years? (I will not update till I get at least 5 reviews) One more thing , I do not own Fairy Tail , Hiro Mashima does.


It was the second year of High School for Lucy Heartfillia. Since she came from a whealthy family , she has a butler to drive her to school. Once she was

outside the gates of the school , she happily went in and met her friends.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Levy-chan! Ohayou!" I said while I approached her.

"Ohayou , Lu-chan!" she replied , turning around to face me.

"By the way Levy-chan , are we in the same class this year?" I asked starting to get worried to the fact that what might happen if I am not in the same class as Levy-chan.

"Lu-chan... " Levy said , her smile getting wider.

I gulped.

"We... , "she continued "are in the same class!"

"We are in the same class for the second year!" I rejoiced ."I'm so glad that I still have you in my class."

"Me too , Lu-chan. Let's sit down and chat , we have 20 more minutes before we have to report to the auditorium."

"Okay!" I replied.

* * *

**At the auditorium (Lucy P.O.V)**  
"Welcome back to Fairy Tail High my children!" announced the principal , Makarov. "I wish you all will have a wonderful and exciting year ahead! Thank you."

*Applauds*

"Students , time to go back to class!" another teacher took over the microphone and said.

* * *

**In the classroom (Lucy P.O.V)****  
**

"Good morning , class! I am your new homeroom teacher , Mirajane-sensei!" said the teacher in front of us.

"Good morning , Mirajane-sensei!" the class greeted.

"Okay class , first we need to change our sitting arrangements. I will decide and after break time , I will assign all of you to your respective places. Understand?" Mirajane-sensei said.

"Understood!" the class responded.

"Let's continue , we will have you come up individually and introduce yourself to the class." Mirajane-sensei announced.

* * *

**Levy P.O.V**

"Lu-chan! What are we going to do? We may be separated!" I asked Lu-chan , who was sitting beside me as the teacher allowed us to sit where we want to.

"I don't know , Levy-chan , I don't know." Lu-chan said with a sad expression on.

"After the introduction , we will have a quiz!" announced Mirajane-sensei again. **  
**

"First up , we have Gray Fullbsuter!" Mirajane-sensei said. The boy sitting next to me stood up and went to the front.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Gray : My name is Gray Fullbuster , I was in 1-D last year. Nice to meet all of you.

Lucy : My name is Lucy Heartfillia , I was in 1-A last year . Nice to meet you!

Levy : My name is Levy Mcgarden , I was in 1-A last year. Pleasure to meet all of you!

Natsu : My name is Natsu Dragneel , I was in 1-G last year. Happy to meet you.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V****  
**

_"Natsu... Natsu... Natsu Dragneel... Why do I feel like I have seen him before?" _I thought.

Then it hit me , "_Natsu Dragneel! I remember now! We were in the same class in Grade 5!" _

"Okay class! Now we shall have the quiz..." exclaimed Mirajane-sensei.

* * *

**Break Time**** (Lucy P.O.V)**

"Ring..."

"Break time everyone!" Mirajane-Sensei shouted.

"Hooray! Finally!" were heard throughout the class. Everyone then rushed out of the classroom.

"Lu-chan! Let's go to the library!" Levy-chan said as she walked over to me.

"Okay!" I answered , standing up.

* * *

**At the library (Levy P.O.V)**

"Lu-chan ! I hope we are sitting together after Mirajane-sensei changes our seating arrangement." I said as soon as we were in the library.

"I hope so too , Levy-chan!" Lu-chan said with a sad expression on her face. "But we can always hang out after school right? I mean , we are in the

same class!" Lu-chan said to cheer me up.

"I guess we can , thanks for cheering me up , Lu-chan." I gave her a smile as a reply.

"Glad to see you happy again! That's the Levy-chan I know!" Lu-chan returned a smile.

"Oh! Time's almost up , let's go assembly area!" I said as I looked at my watch.

"Then , let's hurry down! We are going to know our new seating arrangement." Lu-chan walked towards the assembly are while I followed shortly

afterwards.

* * *

**Back at the classroom (Lucy P.O.V) **

"I'm going to assign all of you your new seating arrangements!" Mirajane-sensei announced.

"Aw~ Why? Don't change our seats!" the class said in unison.

"Because! We want you to get to know new people! I will put you in groups and that will be your group members for the next 6 months! The groups

are in fours." Mirajane-sensei explained. "Now , everyone stand up!"

* * *

Group F! Levy Mcgarden! Lucy Heartfillia! Natsu Dragneel! Lisanna Struass!

"Levy-chan! We are in the same group after all!" I squealed with delight.

"Hooray!" was all Levy-chan said for she was so happy she is currently lost for words.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

_"Oh man! Why am I the only guy in this group? But at least Lucy is in my group..." _

"Okay class settle down , now I will give all of you 1 hour to get to know each other and do one thing , you have to decide on a group name with the

that I read out just now. Your time starts now!" Mirajane-sensei gave out the instructions.

"So group , what shall we do first? Get to know each other or decide on a group name first?" asked the Lucy

"I want to get to know each other first! " the white haired girl exclaimed.

"I'll go with anything" I said since I don't really care what we did first.

"Okay , get to know each other first it is." Lucy announced.

"Want to go first , Natsu?" Lucy turned to me.

"I'm surprised that you still remember me , Lucy! I mean we met in Grade 5." I gave her a big grin.

"You remember me too , so why can't I?" she returned a smile.

"You know each other , Lu-chan?" the blue haired girl Levy asked.

"Don't you remember Levy-chan? In 5th Grade , we were in the same class , Class D." Lucy tries to get Levy to remember.

"Oh! I remember! Natsu Dragneel! Sorry , I tend to forget things easily , my bad." Levy said after a while of thinking and stuck out her tongue in a "Silly

me!" way.

"What about you? What's your name? I don't think I met you before." I asked the white haired girl.

"I'm Lisanna! Lisanna Struass! Nice to meet all of you!" she gave a bright smile and held out her hand.

I shook her hand and said " Nice to meet you too , Lisanna-chan!"

"Lisanna-chan? No one has called me that before..." Lisanna said quietly.

"I'm first then!" I said.

"I'm second! Nice to meet you Lisanna-chan!" Levy-chan gave her a bright smile.

"Now that we are done introducing ourselves , let's go on with deciding a group name!" Lucy told us.

"I'm going with Group Fire Burst!" shouted Natsu.

"_As expected from Natsu who somehows loves this anime's fire mage." _I sweat dropped.

"Um... it's okay , I guess. But Natsu , I thought you liked the anime Fairy Tail? I love it as well! Is it okay , group?" Lucy proposed.

"Nice idea!" the three of them said in harmony.

"Um... thanks! Do you really think it is a good name?" I asked them , earning a nod from all of them.

"So we have 30 more minutes to chat or do you all want to rest?" Lucy asked.

"I want to chat!" Levy-chan said

"Me too!" Lisanna-chan joined in.

"Me three , I guess" I said looking at Lucy.

"So Natsu , I did not know that you were in this High School , what class were you in last year?" Lucy inquired me.

"Ya , Natsu! Me and Lu-chan were in Class A!" Levy added in.

"I was in Class G." I told them.

"That's why we didn't meet , our classes are so far apart. The only thing that I remembered in Grade School was that you liked animes a lot and you

liked to sing. Am I right?" I asked Natsu as I tried to think of other things but failed.

"Yep , we were in the same group as well right?" I returned her a question.

"Um... Oh yeah! We **were** in the same group!" I said quickly as I suddenly remembered.

"Lu-chan? Why do you know so much about Natsu?" Levy asked Lucy with a smirk on her face.

"Oh! Uh... I told you! We were in the same group last time! So we got to know each other well!" I stammered.

"Yep! I introduce myself well to her during the time we were in the same group!" Natsu added in to help Lucy.

"Okay then ~" Levy said but still has that smirk on her face.

* * *

**Half and hour later (Lucy P.O.V)**

"Have you got to know your group members better now?" Mirajane-sensei asked with her cheery grin.

"We have , Mirajane-sensei!" the class responded.

"Now let's get on with other bonding activities!" Mirajane-sensei continued.

And for the rest of the day , we had fun together as a class and I had a excellent time with Levy-chan... and Natsu.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I will update as soon as I can , please read my other story "Forgotten" as well! Please support me!  
**

**Thank you all! **

**Wendy-chan**


End file.
